Something for a Friend
by PrettyAmethystPrincess
Summary: These are a series of SasuSaku drabbles I wrote for a friend as a belated birthday present. I meant to get them done sooner, but I was busier than expected! Nevertheless, I hope that she enjoys them, along with the rest of you! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, GLORY! Please note: These are all AU based since I haven't kept up with the manga/anime like I should.
1. Sick Days

**Sick Days**

 **A/N:** I don't have a beta, so please forgive me for any errors that might've slipped through the cracks here.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or Sakura or Sasuke, though I do love them dearly!

Something wasn't right. Sasuke could tell the moment he'd laid eyes on her. She put up a good act, but he could see right through it, and it became quite obvious that she wasn't feeling well.

"Sakura," he spoke up, looking her over her. She offered him a light smile, feigning confusion.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"What are you doing?"

She stopped mid-action, one shoe hanging off of her foot, the other in her hand. "What do you mean? I'm getting ready for work, of course."

"Hn," the look on his face showed just how displeased he was with that answer.

"What?" Her brows pulled together, and her hands moved to rest on her hips.

"You're staying home today," he decided, and it was nonnegotiable. This didn't sit well with her.

"Sasuke-kun, I _can't,_ and besides that, I'm _fine._ It's probably just allergies."

"You're sick; you're staying home."

"Bu—I—" She couldn't get anything out before he was picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder to carry her back into the bedroom in the most _unromantic_ way possible, and yet, her cheeks still burned at the contact.

Sasuke didn't let Sakura back down until he'd reentered the bedroom, and laid her back down on the bed, much to Sakura's protesting. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Shut it," he warned, sending her a serious look. "You're sick, and no one is going to want a sick doctor looking after them, so you're not going anywhere."

Sakura knew it was pointless to argue, and as much as she hated being forced to relax, she knew that no matter what she said or did, Sasuke wouldn't hear any of it. He was as stubborn as a mule and it drove her _crazy._ So instead, she sent him a disappointed pout and half-hearted glare.

"Call them and tell them you won't be coming in," Sasuke spoke up again, prompting her further as he grabbed her cellphone and pushed it into her hand. Sakura hesitated, glancing from the smartphone, to her boyfriend and back again, biting down on her bottom lip.

" _Sakura_ _—_ "  
"—Yeah, yeah, _okay._ "

With a great reluctance, she dialed the number to the hospital and woefully informed them of her situation. The fact that her boyfriend was forcing her to stay home irritated her slightly, and it showed in her tone as she spoke, but they seemed to understand and were more than willing to agree that she should rest up rather than bring her sickness with her to work.

Hanging up, Sakura let out a defeated sigh, and Sasuke seemed quite pleased.

"Good, now sleep."

Sakura groaned, but did as she was told, laying back and nestling into the sheets, burying her flushed face into her pillow. This wasn't fair, she decided. Still, as hardheaded as she could be, the idea of staying home and having Sasuke taking care of her, well… She'd be lying if she said that she didn't like the idea of _that._

She jumped slightly at the feeling of a hand lightly petting her head. It was a quick and fleeting motion, but she could still feel the place where his fingers had momentarily curled into her hair. She rolled over onto her side to glance over at him. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear that his expression seemed quite a bit softer. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Sasuke so concerned for her wellbeing. He always tried to hide it any other time and play it off like he wasn't bothered.

"Sleep," he repeated, and Sakura's lips pressed into a thin line for a moment before sighing lightly.

"I _am,_ " she muttered, looking away from him and pausing. "Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"I don't work today, so yeah," he replied, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Good," she yawned, before muttering, "jerk."

This seemed to amuse him, and he scoffed lightly. "So damned annoying."

Sakura wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not, as she looked at him through half-lidded eyes, but she really wanted to believe that the faint, gentle smile that she had seen flicker across Sasuke's lips had been real. Just the thought alone that it _could be_ was enough for her, and she slowly drifted off with that image burned into her memory and a light smile of her own on her lips.


	2. Business Trips

**Business Trips**

 **A/N:** I feel like my thoughts were all over the place with this one, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Sakura or Sasuke, though I do love them dearly!

Sasuke was busy; there was no getting around it. He was never home, gone on business trips for months at a time, and somehow, Sakura managed to stick by him despite his absence.

He futzed around a little bit with his wedding band, recalling when he'd first proposed, and even more so at the slight panic that Sakura was going to faint, rather than answer him. It came as no surprise that she'd agreed to marry him, though he'd be lying if he said that the river of tears that cascaded down her face didn't throw him off slightly. He'd been absent for months even then, before proposing and for a moment, he'd almost thought that her tears meant something else.

A few months after that and he'd returned home again, and stuck around long enough to plan the wedding. It was the longest he'd remained back in Konoha up to date since he first left. They got married, and few days later, he was off again, much to Sakura's dismay.

"I'll see you later," he'd always tell her, and poke her forehead. There were times when he'd contemplate actually giving her a kiss, but a small, maybe even sadistic, side of him always found it rather amusing to watch her try, and fail to make a move on him, and then hang her head while he dodged her and hurried off.

When Sakura was pregnant had been the hardest time for him to be away. He worried over her frequently, despite the fact that he never let it show, and his trips back home were more frequent as well. Sometimes he felt like he wasn't a good husband, and it was that thought alone that almost caused him to never propose in the first place. He wasn't sure if it was because it was the next logical thing for him to do, or because somewhere, deep down, he felt a small bit of confidence that he'd be alright, that resulted in him proposing in the first place.

He stopped messing with his ring and reached into his wallet to pull out the photo Sakura had sent him of her and their daughter. They looked just alike, save for the onyx eyes and raven hair that she'd gotten from him. It always made his heart swell whenever he looked at her, or heard the things that Sakura told him about her. His heart also ached because he was an absent father, and he didn't want to make the same mistakes that his own father did. He wouldn't allow himself to become another Fugaku.

He'd been there to help Sakura through some of her pregnancy, and made sure to stick around to be there when Sarada was born. He couldn't imagine her taking over the family business one day, and he couldn't imagine himself forcing it upon her. Maybe she made him too soft, but it was something where, if she didn't want to, he wasn't going to make her. Eventually she'd have a family of her own, and he hated to even think about her having to go on extended business trips like this.

Sasuke booked a flight back home within the next couple of days. Though he should've called Sakura to let her know beforehand, he didn't. It was a spur of the moment decision, and a small part of him wanted to surprise her.

When he arrived back in Konoha, he finally called her to let her know he was back, and no more than ten minutes later, she was bursting through the door with Sarada at her side. He hardly had time to react before they had engulfed him in their arms.

"Papa," Sarada chirped cheerfully, giving him a squeeze, "I missed you!"

"Sasuke," Sakura still clung to him, even after pulling back slightly to look up at him, "when did you get back? I thought you still had more things to do."

All he could do was offer a shrug at Sakura's question as he replied, "just now. I got enough done that it should be alright." He let his gaze shift over to Sarada, allowing the faintest of smiles to tug at his lips. "I missed you too."

Truthfully, Sasuke still had a lot to get done business-wise, but he didn't mind delaying it if it meant that he'd get to spend some much needed quality time with his family. Holding them both in his arms, he decided that they were worth it, and always would be.


	3. Kisses

**Kisses**

 **A/N:** This was based off of a discussion my friend and I had about these two after establishing a relationship. Sasuke's avoidant and Sakura's getting fed up, lol.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Sakura or Sasuke, though I do love them dearly!

Sasuke always dodged her. He'd walk her home from work, and dip out before she could do anything, and it left Sakura feeling disappointed every time. They'd been dating for almost a month now, and still nothing.

Forehead pokes were one thing, and as much as Sakura loved them, and knew that they were more special than any kiss ever could be, she still longed for the contact of their lips. It was something she'd wanted ever since they were children. A simple kiss, that's all, and yet, it never happened. They were dating now, much to her surprise given their history, and _nothing._

"You're coming to get me after work, right?" Sakura spoke up, tearing Sasuke from his thoughts as they starting approaching the café where she worked.

"Yeah," he replied, keeping his hands stuffed in his pockets, as opposed to holding one of Sakura's unfortunately for her.

For a boyfriend, Sasuke wasn't a very good one. Sakura knew that romantic relationships were never really his strong suit, but it still bothered her when he wouldn't even hold her hand when they went places. It wasn't as bad as him avoiding kissing her, but it was still irritating. Sakura was a girl who needed affection, and Sasuke was depriving her of it. He was skimping on his boyfriend duties and it needed to stop.

Finally, they stopped, and stood near the entrance of the shop. Sasuke's shoulders heaved slightly, and Sakura stood there expectantly. There was a hopeful look on her face that was quickly fading away as Sasuke spoke.

"See you later," he informed her, before turning to walk away, but this time, before he could go anywhere, Sakura grabbed him. She'd finally had enough of this.

Turning him back around to face her, she stepped forward, capturing his lips in her own. Her fingers curled into his shirt, and her lips stayed pressed firmly against his. It wasn't the same as _him_ kissing _her,_ but it was enough to satisfy her for now.

As she finally pulled away, she tried to ignore the burning of her cheeks as she replied, "see you later," and turned to enter her work, leaving Sasuke standing there dumbfounded.

It took Sasuke a moment for his mind to play catch up with what had just happened, but by the time that he did, it was too late and Sakura was gone.

He'd returned later, just as he said he would, but rather than walk her home, he convinced her to come back to his dorm for a while. He didn't really like staying over at her apartment while her roommate, Ino, was there. The blonde always had the damnedest ways of making him feel uncomfortable and he could still remember the numerous times that she tried to both grill, and threaten him. He wasn't in the mood for that, and didn't want to take any chances.

Sakura seemed hesitant when they first arrived at his dorm, but it hadn't been the first time she'd come over. She was just as hesitant and uncomfortable then, and he wondered if she'd ever get used to it. Things were even worse right now because neither of them wanted to talk about the sudden kiss from earlier.

Sakura felt like she could've gone about it better, but she didn't regret it. Sasuke didn't know what to think, but it was a wakeup call to say the least. Affection was a hard thing for him, despite the tiny doses he showed, and in his typical Uchiha fashion. Sakura seemed to understand this, however, and it was something he was grateful for, but it seemed that even _she_ had her limits.

He unlocked the door and stepped into the dorm, having Sakura close the door behind her.

"I can't stay long," she said finally, after glancing over the room only to see that it hadn't changed at all. "I promised Ino I'd help her with her physics exam."

"It won't kill you to focus on something other than work or school," Sasuke replied, moving over to his bed and sitting down. He reached over for the remote to his TV and turned it on, keeping the volume at a lower level so they could still talk comfortably if they wanted to.

"Yeah, I know, but she's worried that she won't pass it without my help," Sakura defended, hovering in place for a moment for finally deciding to join Sasuke on the bed. He cocked an eyebrow at her nervousness.

"You don't have to stay if you feel uncomfortable," he told her, and her eyes immediately snapped up to meet his.

"N-no, no, it's not that! I just—" she trailed off, waving her hands around vaguely as if they could help her produce a proper response, "—I never knew that you _actually_ wanted me here. You never want people over. You can't blame me for thinking so. You're a recluse."

He seemed to let her words sink in for a moment before a sigh escaped him. "Sakura, I wouldn't have invited you over if I didn't want you here."

This response made the pinkette's cheeks color slightly and she grew silent, unsure of what else to say.

So, the two sat in silence for a while, and Sakura watched idly as Sasuke flipped through the channels while she held her hands in her lap, lightly futzing around with them. It was obvious that something was on her mind, but she didn't know how to bring it up without sounding awkward.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke noticed, and paused in his current activity to turn his attention to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she replied too quickly, staring pointedly at the TV. The look he gave her told her that he knew she was lying, so she eventually caved and sighed.

"I just—I dunno how to say it without making things… _weird,_ but—I'm… _sorry,_ about earlier."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, quietly curious but also confused as to what she was apologizing for. "What are you talking about?"

"The kiss," she admitted, cheeks burning slightly. She still wouldn't look at him as she spoke. "I didn't mean to just…force one on you like that, but—" Something akin to a groan escaped her, and she finally turned to look at him.

" _You_ weren't making any moves and I thought that we'd both waited long enough. I didn't know if you were… _too nervous,_ or…maybe you just didn't _want_ to kiss me, but—"

"—Sakura," he cut her off, "it's fine. You don't need to apologize for that."

"Yeah, but _still_ _—_ I just—"

She stopped talking then. She couldn't talk on account of Sasuke shutting her up. His fingers curled into her hair, and his lips pressed lightly against hers. She froze, and hardly had a chance to respond before Sasuke was pulling away from her.

"Stop," he ordered, seeming satisfied that he'd gotten her to shut up. Her face was as red as the cherry tomatoes he loved so much, and he was _almost_ amused by it.

A smirk tugged at his lips, and he watched as she finally started coming back to her senses. He was going to say something else, but he couldn't, due to Sakura lunging at him and attacking his face in a new barrage of kisses.

The only thing that tore them apart afterwards were a handful of angry texts from a worried Ino, and the phone call that soon followed.


	4. Kittens

**Kittens**

 **A/N:** Sakura brought home more kittens than expected, and Sasuke is not amused.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Sakura or Sasuke, though I love them dearly!

When Sasuke agreed that they could have a pet, he only meant one. He thought one was enough, but apparently Sakura had other ideas.

"Aw, but Sasuke-kun, look at how cute they are!" she'd cooed, cuddling at least three kittens in her arms. He blanched, eyebrows pulling together, and obviously not pleased.

"Our deal was one pet, not three," he replied, as stubborn as ever. Truthfully, Sasuke liked cats. They were independent and kept to themselves most times, and he could tolerate that, but three of them meant more work, and between work and school, amongst other things, he didn't know how they were going to manage to take care of them.

"Well, it's too late anyway. I already told the lady I'd take all three of them," Sakura puffed out her cheeks slightly. "Besides, she was already packing everything up when I left. She's probably not even there anymore to give them back. So, I guess we're stuck with them."

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from groaning. "Give the others to Naruto or something," he suggested, but he knew that Sakura wouldn't do it.

"Oh please, like Naruto would know how to take care of an animal. He can hardly take care of himself."

Sasuke wasn't pleased, but said nothing else about the matter. Sakura pouted at him, moving to set the kittens down on the apartment floor, and moved over to him. Her arms stretched out, and encircled his frame, pressing her chin to his chest to look up at him.

"Just give them a chance. I'm sure they'll grow on you."

"Tch," was his reply as he refused to look at her. Despite her hugging him, he kept his arms crossed. He was acting a bit childish about the matter, but he didn't care.

Sakura let out a defeated sigh before pulling back from him. "Well, I promised Ino I'd help her shop for a birthday for Sai since it's coming up soon. I shouldn't be out too late, see you later." She leaned back in to briefly peck his cheek before gathering up some of her things and heading out the door.

Sasuke jumped slightly as he felt something clawing at his bare foot. He grumbled as he looked down to see an orange and white kitten batting at it playfully. He quickly shooed the feline away and moved over to the couch to sit down.

Turning on the TV, he starting flipping through the channels, unable to find anything to hold his interest for very long. He let out a low sigh as he leaned against the armrest, laying his head in his hand. He settled on a rerun of Hell's Kitchen, but hardly paid it any mind, zoning out rather quickly, and brooding over the fact that there were three rambunctious kittens running around the apartment and getting into things that they shouldn't.

As if on cue, an ear-piercing scratching sound tore him out of his thoughts, and he quickly leaned forward to see the same orange and white kitten from before trying to sharpen its claws on the edge of the couch like its own personal scratching post.

Reaching over, he grabbed the kitten, placing it in his lap and glaring down at it wordlessly. It stared back up at him, unblinking. An unspoken staring contest had ensued, and it lasted for only about a minute before a crashing sound could be heard. It made Sasuke jump in his skin, and he tore his gaze away from the kitten in his lap. What that was, couldn't be good.

Rising to his feet, the Uchiha cradled the kitten in one of his hands as he went in search of the noise. Sure enough, as he made his way onto the scene, he noticed a broken vase given to them as a gift from Mebuki to help furnish their new apartment. It was shattered into a million pieces with water spilled out all over the floor and flowers wilted and torn.

Glancing up, Sasuke saw the culprit padding it's way across the countertop, and over to the sink, curiously inspecting it.

Stepping carefully over the mess, Sasuke reached for the other kitten—a pure black one—and scooped it up in his free hand. Grumbling could be heard under his breath as he moved to step out of the kitchen, mindful of the mess, and return to the livingroom to set the two kittens back down on the couch.

In the background, he could hear Gordon Ramsey yell, "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" and he wondered the same thing. What the bloody hell was he doing? He was stuck here having to babysit three kittens, as well as having to clean up an otherwise avoidable mess because of one of them.

He had just finished mopping up the last of the water and swept one more time just to be safe, before he realized that he'd only found two of the kittens and there was still a third one left to be found.

"Dammit," he huffed, putting the mop and broom away before going on the search. He eventually found the last kitten when he felt it pawing at his toes from under the bed. Sucking his teeth, he lowered himself to the ground and reached under the bed for the kitten, only to then retract his hand upon being scratched. He cursed under his breath and tried again, but missed.

After a while of trial and error, he eventually got an advantage as the kitten had gotten a bit too close to one of the edges. Grasping the tiny thing in his hand, he pulled it out from under bed. If he had to guess, it was probably the runt. It was smaller than the other two and pure white save for a small splotch of black on its nose. It also seemed to be the most troublesome one, at least at the moment.

Rising back up to his feet, Sasuke tucked the kitten under his arm and exited the bedroom, closing the door behind him to ensure that none of the others could get in there.

Upon returning to the livingroom, the other two kittens had, unsurprisingly, vanished, resulting in yet another groan from the Uchiha. He was hating this already. Just what had he done in a previous life to deserve this? He'd never know.

So, trudging through the livingroom, he started searching again. He found the black kitten tearing up the shower curtain in the bathroom and snatched it up.

"Tch, great." They were going to have to buy a new one now, on top of having to buy a new vase for any flowers Sakura might want to keep around. Already these creatures were becoming more trouble than they were worth. Sasuke was starting to believe that Naruto was better company than these felines, and that was saying something.

It took him a while, but he finally found the orange and white kitten squeezed in behind the couch, gnawing and scratching at one of the wooden legs. Maybe he could sand it down later if it looked bad enough. It was still unnecessary work that could've been avoided if Sakura hadn't brought all three of them home, and that's what irked Sasuke the most.

Ten minutes and a shirt full of cat hair later, and Sasuke was laid out of the couch with the kittens all curled up next to him. They'd all three originally been laying on the couch next to him, but ended up scattering to different places a short time later.

With Sasuke turning onto his back and listening to more of Gordon Ramsey yelling, one of the kittens crawled up and curled into a ball onto his chest, while another nestled itself into his hair, and the other spread out across his legs. Sasuke was too exhausted to bother trying to move them and ended up passing out like that.

By the time Sakura got home, she was greeted by the adorable sight and couldn't stop herself from taking a picture of it. Stifling her giggles, she disappeared from the room and returned again with a thin blanket. She spread it out over him and decided not to stir him, leaning down to press a light kiss to her boyfriend's forehead. Besides, the scene was just too cute for her to bring herself to disrupt. She never knew when she'd get another opportunity to see Sasuke doing something this cute again.


	5. Twenty-five Sentences

**Twenty-five Sentences**

 **A/N:** I saw a prompt for something like this where you take the first letter of your name and make twenty sentences with all of them starting with that letter about someone other than yourself. Well, I kind of went with that for SasuSaku where every sentence starts with "S" and is about them and their relationship, but instead of twenty sentences, I did twenty-five because yolo. It's basically a makeshift poem, of sorts. Enjoy!  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Sakura or Sasuke, though I love them dearly!

So damned annoying; that's all she ever was to him from the moment she opened her mouth.

Stupid fantasies seemed to cloud her mind on a daily basis of the two of them together.

Sasuke wasn't the type for love or romance or anything of the sort.

Shy stuttering of encouraging words whenever they were alone filled his ears.

Silly, childish thinking on her end that he would ever return her feelings.

Sappy confessions were told to him at least once a month, but the one he was never prepared for, was to finally hear hers.

Shattering hearts is something he's apparently very good at; he could see it clear as day on her face.

She never asked for this, he knew, and yet, he'd broken her heart, and would continue to do so.

So-long to the friendship they once had, especially on the day it became known that he was dating her of all people.

Screaming had filled the void between them where friendship used to be.

Scathing words cut each other like a sword, but no word said really held true.

Such a terrible end befell the relationship between him and her, though it appeared to only be one-sided.

Somehow, a friendship was rekindled after years of being strained, and this time, he didn't want to fuck it up.

Small conversations grew larger and larger, the closer the two grew.

Saturday night was accompanied by a home-cooked meal made by him for her.

Slow walks to and from classes together seemed to always result in the two almost being late, but by some miracle, they weren't.

Stumbling on words made him look like a fool when he finally admitted his guilt for rejecting her all those years ago when he should've said yes.

Sakura was too patient with him; willing to put up with so much, and he found that not many others would deal with him that way she did.

Stuffed hands in pockets, and the avoidance of any types of physical affection almost put a dent in things.

Soft whispers were ushered into each other's ears as they got cozy at a mutual friend's party.

Sloppy kisses on the couch that night reeked of booze, but neither one seemed to care.

Slurping down coffee with Excedrin wasn't exactly the best way to deal with a hangover, but it worked for them.

Staying in his shell for so long, he'd almost forgotten how to function sociably with the outside world, but now she was there to help.

Studying all day and night was so tiresome that he had to sometimes pull her away from it all and force her to relax.

Somehow, these two made the relationship work, and no one really understood why, but at least they brought the best out in each other, and that's all that anyone could ever hope to ask for.


End file.
